No I am not Henry
by a101j201
Summary: This is the episode where pan and Henry swap bodies but with a different ending


I was on a ship on my way home from Netherlands. There was a small window that I could look out and notice that we were getting far away from that prison that was called Netherland. Also I am relieved that we were coming home to storybrook with my whole family both my moms were up there and my dad was up there to. I just can't wait to spend time with my father like play swords with him and I smile as far as I can smile but I don't care cause as long as I am safe and I am with my family once again. Then I lay down to go to bed when I hear a voice like the one that kidnapped me but more like a nightmare then I his cold hands grab me and put me in place so that I can't move. Then his hand sink into my back and starts to pull.i feel like I am leaving but I am not and also that I am struggling. Then I did not realize I was screaming until rumple came in and I saw him with a small box. Then we both turn to him and also I can feel pans fear in his grip. The. I saw in my head the I'm saved. But I am in a second I have somehow changed positions. I am no longer on my bed I am griping on to my own red shirt. Then I see a shadow is in my grip and is squirming in my hands. Then rumple waves his hand over the box. Then a red mist comes out like a waterfall. Fear fills me and I have no hopes. Now I can only watch as the red mist surrounds me and then traps me then the next thing I know it's dark and that I am not anywhere.

Then a little later I realize that I am out and home when I look in front of me and see my family but they look different. Then my mom starts to point a gun at me. Next I say " why would you shoot me" then rumple says" don't listen to him he is just trying to confuse you" then she says " I am done with your games" then I say the same thing " why would you shoot me?" The. She says " never land, taking me son. Do you not remember the hell you put us through" now I am even more confused then I say " isn't he in never land? Isn't it over" then rumple says " enough of this. Finish this coward miss swan." then my mom nods and places her finger on the trigger. Then I say" why're you killing me? What did I do" " for all the damage you caused us" mom yells " but... but I did so much good" I yelled back "I brought you to storybrooke. I helped you break the curse" " what" my mom asked " I'm Henry" I yell so that everyone can hear me " why are you trying to kill your own son" I ask. "Henry is In storybrooke" mom replies. then " I am Henry" I scream " I have the heart of the truest believer". " shoot him miss swan" rumple persuades "I am Henry. The evil queen adopted me and I have two moms and" I yell. "Lies. Why can't you accept that you lost? I was right your nothing but a coward." " I am not a coward. I am brave and I am Henry" I yell. " if you are Henry prove it" my mom says. then I think what story could I tell that could prove that I am Henry then I think of the right one. Then I look at my mom and speak. "I used Miss Blanchard's credit card and went to Boston to find you" I tell "And I knocked on your apartment door and told you I was your son. You didn't believe me, but I walked in the room anyway. You were wearing a red dress and you were all alone. On the counter was a cupcake with a burned out candle and you took me back to Storybrooke in your yellow car and eventually we started Operation Cobra." Then I look at my moms face and it's starts to get less angry. " Henry" she whimpers. " yeah mom it's me who else would it be" I ask " you look just like pan on the outside" " what" I scream , suprised and confused. Then I look down and discover it's not mine. Instead of a red shirt, I am in a tight green outfit. Then I look at my big hands and realize that there not mine, but peter pans. Horror fills me, will I ever get my own body back" Belle steps forward and hands me a small mirror and when I look I don't see my own face, but the face of Peter Pan. I scream, my new voice echoing off the treetops. "Henry..." my Mom says, stepping forward. Tears in my eyes, I run towards her. I am almost her height now and can see her face to face. I lean in for a hug and tears escape my eyes. Why did Pan have to switch bodies with me? What is he planning to do in Storybrooke? Will I ever be myself again? Will I ever truly be Henry again? I don't know.


End file.
